


Various Headcanons with Spencer Reid or an OC

by PainInSilence



Series: Various Headcanons with PainInSilence [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frequent crossovers with, M/M, Other, Remy LeBeau - Freeform, Xmen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Just a bunch of ideas. Some of them have flushed out into short stories I adore though.Seriously, this is the only one in the series that makes me nervous be nice
Series: Various Headcanons with PainInSilence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081004
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My persona in Criminal Minds instead of Reid:
> 
> “What? Star Girl what do you mean your wife?”
> 
> “I- what? What do /you/ mean? Guin, my wife? I’ve- well, no, I haven’t told you about her, but I made sure you all knew I was married!”  
> —  
> Did not plan for the first one to be a Self-Insert lmao

“I’m sorry....”

“It’s okay, we’re at fault-“

“No, not that. I wasn’t even aware you didn’t know. I’m sorry- I’m sorry because I just thought you all didn’t care....”

A pregnant pause

“Which is horrible. You all care so much, especially about me, though I’m still quite salty about you interupting and ‘tastefully’ changing the subject so I can’t finish my ramble despite you knowing it calms me- but another time. I’m sorry my first conclusion was that you didn’t care that I had a personal life, and on top of that I thought you didn’t like Guin since you still invited me out to go find a date.....It wasn’t fair.”


	2. Wow This Is Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did i put this here sigh. This is so chaotic so far

Turn stories like the following:

<https://masochist-incarnate.tumblr.com/post/188986486552/patron-saint-of-smart-asses-taylor-tut>

into fanfiction about Spencer having all these encounters 


	3. (TW) Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is 9 when he finally convinced himself that his mom will be fine without him.
> 
> TW okay, please dont risk it if you’re triggered easily

Spencer is 9 when he finally convinced himself that his mom will be fine without him. William doesn’t hurt her, just him. Spencer leaves and tries to leave the state thinking his dad might come looking for him for revenge. 

9 year olds, even geniuses, make mistakes and he ends up heading south west instead of north east. This leads to him bed hopping his way all the way to the south end of california. 

He’s 11 by the time he gets there (unknown to him, William has put Diana in a home and left). Somehow, Spencer has found peace in this life. He’s enjoyed meeting so many people, playing with so many kids, despite having to be an adult as best he can. 

Spencer’s situation is great according to him until he accidentally picks the wrong house and ends up stuck there then sent to an underground child labor system where they’re forced to make clothes for far too many hours and no pay except a pound of food per two days. 

Spencer is stuck there for a year before finally the kids had made a plan that thankfully got them free. Age 12-14 he’s in an Orphanage then at age 15 he finally accepted going into foster care system and was going from house to house until 18. 

Spencer, because of his studies once in the Orphanage, immediately moves onto Caltech. He has an amazing time there making even more friends than he already had throughout his childhood “adventures” and “trauma”. 

He becomes famous for becoming the youngest BAU agent at 22, his senior year at caltech. This now leads to our current day!

__________

Having the childhood experiences he does, Spencer is skilled in lots more ways than anyone he’s met expects.

His ability to do hard labor on top of giving out information like a textbook is in front of him. Using a lockpick he just had on him and listening easily to if anyone is beyond the door. His instincts and apparent unknown previous training making him a good shot. Computers aren’t his strong suit unless its getting into files he isnt supposed to be able to find or get into. 

He’s able to read people very well and manipulate them, too.

These skills are another great piece of why Spencer headed for Caltech to become an agent of the BAU. 

With this job Spencer will be able to help take down child labor rings even if not as often as he’s assigned. He’s gained Acquaintances over the years but never anyone super close besides his team and even they don’t know enough for him to open up completely. 

According to legal records, Spencer lived with his father until he was 11 before being given up then the orphanage and foster homes were his life. This, of course, isn’t true but it works out in his favor since Spencer is not too keen on everyone knowing what his childhood contained. For reasons even unknown to him, he finds himself protective over it. Maybe because it was his and he believed it to be not as bad as others think. He wasn’t sure and nobody else could tell him if Spencer kept to himself about the truth.


	4. Case #4332

Honeysuckles and Spoiled Milk 

—

The Rupi Kaur Inspired Killer

—

Honeysuckles surround the unsub’s home, the bodies are kept in milk left to spoil amongst the sweet smelling bushes


	5. If I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Insert written awhile ago
> 
> If I were a witness unseen by the unsub at the time of the most reason murder.

If I were a witness unseen by the unsub at the time of the most reason murder.

•Nightmares plaguing me during night and day

•Social Anxiety causing Severe Nonverbal episodes

•Self-Hygiene depletes even further than before

•Hotch is terrifying despite his voice and words

•Rossi even more so despite my affinity for his voice

•Morgan is slightly less terrifying but only if i dont see his facial expressions

•Emily is only less terrifying because Im more scared of men

•JJ is still scary despite her best efforts

•Reid is a man, but also living generally uncomfortable like myself and uses facts more than just nice words 

•I clearly want to help but my social anxiety, severe nonverbal episodes, and changing environments (in and out of different rooms, no settling) are making it difficult (not to mention my constant need to stim somehow) so I think of another way to tell them

•Vines and Tiktok are something I’m interested and comfortable with plus I have their trends running through my head making it easy to suddenly be brilliant

•I find a way to ask for the profilers (i use a specific sign for each of them) to show them the vines and tiktoks I remembered to help them

•Hotch’s sign is like the finger over lip mustache but on the eyebrows like a unibrow or glare (because he very rarely has a smile or open eyes)

•Rossi’s is running the outside of my index finger down my throat once (his voice goes down smooth)

•Morgan’s is elbow in, forearm flat, and hand curled in as much as possible (showing off a muscle in the stimmiest way possible)

•Emily’s is knocking on my left ear (her voice demands to be heard)

•JJ’s is like using my finger to threaten slitting someone’s throat but its a wave line (can verbally cut down)

•Reid’s is poking my glabella once (like pushing up glasses for tv show geniuses)

•They gather like I asked (in the same room after i refuse to move)

•I use my phone to google the Vines and Tiktoks I need (I wouldn’t know about Garcia so if i cant find one then i just type up a description)

•Burnt Chicken Nugget, Henry the Eighth, 

•Its a struggle for a few minutes while they figure out why im sharing this kind of stuff but they figure it out

•”They’re sharing descriptions! Listen to what each of the audios say! Someone of color, Tall and strong...”


	6. An Enigma

We all know what the world was like in the early 2000’s so what would it be like for Spencer to be Nonbinary, dress androgynously, and advocate for Queer Justice back then?


	7. Excessive

Should I go through every episode of Criminal Minds and have Spence react the way I would? No. Will I? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, like two of these are posted alone outside of the series!


	8. Musician

AJR with Spencer and his two foster brothers (he was taken from his mom)


	9. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer/Enby OC

It was apparent to Spencer, in this moment, that their life was at the cost of a thousand pleasant rings and the lack of one that binds

(or, Spencer realizes he wants to get married to the person who makes phone calls a vacation)


	10. Granp-aaron-t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title changed just for the pun

Dad!Hotch to Reid (mother was a brunette) and “Granpaaron”!Hotch

Garcia does a background check on Spence as soon as he joins and they become quick close friends because of her discovery that he’s a father and doesnt wanna tell anyone and Garcia always finds out about Reid’s crushes first because despite all the others being the profilers she’s the expert in romance and attraction meaning she tries to set up Spence all the time for him to find love and his son to have a mother figure

Emily was his best friend and sister so Spencer learns many skills from her when they spend off time together and he acts very well by the time she fakes her death meaning only he and emily know she’s alive but Emily never gets told about Spence’s son despite how close they are because she comes clean about who she was and is quickly resulting in Reid fearing what would happen if anyone after her found out about him

Garcia is his godmother (with Emily being the technical godmother) because she already knows and has met Kaiden (other names considered: Finnian, Jaelyn, Zoe)


	11. TW....just TW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont read this if you’re triggered at all please

Spencer’s caught when after years of paid behavior therapy for it something triggers him hard and he’s back to 12 years old with nothing safe // Spencer’s brother always took what was his and he becameunhealthily paranoid and protective over what’s his even with those he trusts

(includes PTSD, EDs, Panic Attacks, accidental Triggering situations, possibly demeaning/rude situations)


	12. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has shared his body with demons for as long as he can remember. It never occurs to him the consequences of them taking control at the wrong time. Especially since /they know better/.

The signs of Spencer being pulled back as one of the Demon fronts is seen in his eyes first then his behavior. Few live to survive the rich colored eyes, but those who do are never the same again.

{SpenSir} [Brown]

There’s Spencer, the semi-confident intelligent loner who’s an FBI agent.

{ArCath} [Yellow]

There’s Archath, the charming manipulating socialite who’s main hobby is robbing people blind.

{SemEnNuh} [Blue]

There’s Semena, the silent and patient protector of the body.

{RahCome} [Green]

There’s Rocamn, the alluring demanding troublemaker who’s happiest in an emotional high of some kind.

{LoShemNa} [White]

There’s Loshemne, the driven and intimidating force of justice.

—


	13. (TICHFR) The Internet Can’t Hide From Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either Spencer’s neighbors find out he has trouble accessing the internet so they print out memes and their initial meaning etc for him often enough until he finds them funny too and becomes fluent in meme or reid finds his way onto tumblr i havent decided.

I have now decided that he has at least one best friend outside the team and that while his internet behavior doesnt disappear at work it is very toned down making the two together a chaotic nightmare every GenZ kid would be proud of: 

•Emily Lawerence really did not live up to her name much. The law is one of the furthest things from her identity. 

•Emily occasionally calls Spencer just to quote a meme and help him remember there’s a world outside his work

•Sometimes on a hard day the team will find Spencer using an touch phone none of them knew he had to text someone and use social media

•On the occasion where Spencer is out of it due to exhaustion or drugs he’ll quote a vine and then laugh for 5 minutes straight confusing all his co-workers

•Eventually the team find Spencer in his apartment drunk out of his mind with his secret best friend giggling out of their minds about the printed out memes covering the floor of the living room

•Spencer does Tiktok dances with Emily and they become famous online. He listens to the songs on the jet sometimes to practice the choreo in his head. The team end up seeing and hearing the music on his Spotify acct via his iphone with Garcia’s help. They get curious about the rest of his phone and find the rest of his social media including his and Emily’s tiktok acct.


	14. Numbered Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severe Trigger Warning for this one. The others could be triggering but this one deals with seriously triggering content. Pleass do Not read this unless you do not get triggered at all.

It was like the two were made for each other even if it was not what one of them wanted. Spencer had intellect that interested his stalker far more than anything else in his life. If only Spencer could let him just starve and dehydrate without consequences. 

—

At the beginning and end of every letter, text, call, and email, was the same reminder of why he was forced to help take care of his stalker from a distance.

—

Aaron Hotchner - 6

Emily Prentiss - 7

Jennifer Jareau - 3

Derek Morgan - 5

David Rossi - 8

Diana Reid - 1

—

It was the last one that deeply concerned him. The less interest his stalker had the less time his victim was kept alive. Spencer knew almost as much about the man behind his torment as he did him. 

—

For all readers, I warn you now that this story will bring up sensitive topics, in detail and not. Do not push yourself to read it or assume you will be fine just because of desire.

On another note, For those of you curious: Spencer isn’t able to tell his team even subtly that he’s being stalked and blackmailed because whoever’s behind it all has him and the places he frequented bugged to high hell. You’ll learn how soon, I just wanted to clarify it here because I don’t wanna have Spencer talking to others in his head just himself.

—

The man is military, has an obsession with intellect and mind games, is extremely skilled predicting human behavior. Those were the most important details. The unfortunate and unimportant ones forced into his mind as well despite his wish he could forget. 

The times spent making his tormentor feel good by putting on a show gave him knowledge on exactly what drove him sexually and how long it took for him to climax on average. If not for the obvious reason behind it, Spencer would have fun imagining the reactions of his team if they found out he made hundreds in a week being a camboy. 

It was somewhat of an odd thing that Spencer didn’t question asking permission for life decisions anymore. He was aware of why his behavior was as it is but that didn’t change the fact he sometimes thought he could resist. 

Apparently he had zoned out again, maybe it was a blessing he started losing focus so often. Even if he could mask any victim behavior eventually the strange moments like this would add up and maybe save him. Spencer knew at this point he was dissociating and found he didn’t care with how good it felt to be out of control of his own volition.

He began thinking about the other victims his Stalker had. He was never allowed to directly know there were others but it wasn’t hard to find out through the emails. 

It was with a violent shake of his shoulders that Spencer allowed himself to gently come back to the real world. 

“Reid, are you okay?”

Despite Morgan being the one in front of him it was Hotch’s commanding tone that cut through. He took a second to fully bring himself back to awareness.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Got lost in thought, sorry.”

They all noticed his zone-outs and that they slowly got longer. It wasn’t necessarily concerning but it would effect his job. Like now, for example.

“Reid did you hear any of the past ten minutes”

After he became a victim numbers became a trigger to pay attention. It was uncontrollable at this point but sometimes useful.

“No, I’m sorry. I’ve dissociated more often lately but I’ll be fine. I’m learning to cope with it so I can focus.”

They all knew it was a desperate attempt at not gaining their concern but his attempts at coping (which were secretly non-existant) were clearly not working as his dissociative episodes only got longer. They stayed pretty infrequent but that infrequency was still once a week.

“Make sure to seek help if this continues. We can’t have you lapse attention in an emergency.”

Spencer nodded calmly as they all headed out to the jet for the case. They knew he’d catch up easily in the sky. He knew this too and let his mind wander a bit again as the team accidentally gave him a possible out. 

Since the Stalker’s blackmail started he had yet to injured. They had been lucky he supposed as there were no times yet where he needed to be undressed with his teammates and reveal the forced wire he always had to wear. This might be his chance to be free. 

Somehow he had to get hurt during this case...enough that he ended up in the hospital or with his shirt off. Unfortunately, he had to also keep in mind that his captor knew his intellect and wont tolerate him not using it as best he can to save the man from being revealed. 

The next day was a blur of automated socializing and case-solving.Apparently he truly was beginning to have involuntary dissociative episodes, not just allowing them for his own comfort. 

The accidental plan started well and in his favor as it was obvious he was genuinely trying to focus. Now if he could just dissociate in a dangerous emergency just as Hotch had warned this might be over. The physical pain would be worth it to be free and maybe free the others. 

It just occured to him that despite his awareness of other victims he didn’t know anything about them or where they lived. Hopefully if they catch his Stalker maybe his letters will lead to them.

With no lack of instinctive help, the team is on their way to catch the unsub. Such a basic case that getting hurt would surely raise alarm. They arrive prepared as always and enter through the front not knowing about the unmarked cellar.

Aaron, Rossi, and Morgan go in front as always with JJ and Garcia back at the station, and Emily and Spencer watching the sides of the building for the windows.

It was actually extremely easy to convincingly get hurt on accident. Severely, too. The large firearm wasn’t acquired with a permit and despite their preparation for anything they hadn’t expected this. 

The man apparently knew he wasn’t gonna make it out of the situation alive or free so he came out the cellar’s back entrance and shot the nearest agent before shooting himself.

He collapsed immediately but only registered the pain seconds later. To hopefully have them remove his shirt faster he lets himself collapse backwords as if losing consciousness. This is what it felt like to be prey wearing predator’s clothing. 

His team called out to him and quickly found him lying with blood on his hands as the reason he didn’t respond. It was hard to act as unconscious as possible but stay awake enough to hear if they find out. 

All of them rush to his body when they hear that he’s down. The officers nearby take care of the unsub. 

Ambulances are already heard nearby giving even more hope they’ll see or hear about the wire and question him. He’d have to find a way to try and hide the real reason for the wire but knew he’d never find one good enough and that was so relieving. 

He can barely physically feel his shirt being taken off with how much hope he has internally. 

‘please notice the wire, please notice the wire, please no-‘

A hand traces the wire to his back where a thin opening into his body was. They found it. He could rest.

—

It’s time for another interjection everyone. Some more sensitive stuff, more detailed stuff, will be coming up. 

I have a LOT of ways I can go with this story and most are long and drawn out. Maybe i’ll post them all. 

Anyway, to explain the wire to all of you since it’s not said here and won’t be said in the future: Spencer had to preform minor surgery on himself and insert the chip attached to the wire that monitored his vitals and records anything he says. 

—

Spencer wakes up in the hospital. The normal garb required for being there made him feel more relaxed hoping maybe all of his items were away from him so he could signal them somehow. It’s unlikely that his Stalker already bugged his room or his body but his bag and other belongings were. 

His eyes open slowly and scan the room thoroughly. Three members of the team nearby, his bag on the counter, water on the side table. 

They would notice his consciousness as soon as he reached for the water so he did but made sure he held a finger to his lips and was extremely silent. The bag was bugged for audio, not visual. Work and Home were bugged for visual, not the hospital. 

His team wasn’t stupid and now knowing he had a wire attached surgically to his body they were far more alert. Thankfully, Morgan and Emily were silent waking up and noticing his signal. They roused Rossi covering his mouth since he always woke up loudly. 

They all look at him for the next move. Spencer points at the bag, cups his ear, and makes his hand do a scuttle movement. They understood clearly if the looks on their faces said anything.

Next, he asks them in ASL if they knew any. Emily replied in sign with confirmation. He immediately explains the situation. 

‘Stalker for year. Others too. Dangerous military. Bugged items home work. Blackmail serious be careful’

He isn’t going to kid himself thinking they’ll let him help much. Obviously as a victim he can assist them with all his gathered knowledge and warn them about him but he kinda wished he could be there if they found him. Unfortunately, he probably was already working to either physically trap Spencer or escaping. 

‘He smart. Come for me or escape. Try stay contact others maybe self too’

Morgan was angry, Emily was angry, Rossi was frustrated. They all quietly decide Morgan should go call the rest of the team and explain since he was the most silent on the linoleum flooring. Rossi and Emily wore heeled shoes that clacked. Morgan also was too emotional to stay quiet for long.

The strong man leaves the room easily and makes sure to inform the staff nearby Spencer’s room needed guarding. 

—

We’re switching between their Points of View now

—


	15. Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Severe Trigger Warning. Do not read if you are triggered at all. This one is finished on a cliffhanger but seriously please dont try to continue writing this unless you are safe.

It was a very tough case for all of them. It’s only made worse by Spencer’s secret revealed.

—

Spencer had been selfharming starting some time after Tobias. He didn’t know how to cope with the experience he had and figured maybe self harming would help him learn to cope with pain. He logically knew he was making a mistake but hurt too much to care. Now, almost 8 months after, and he still did it actively. At first it was safe, clean, and always the same needle used to make small barely there cuts. Eventually, it became addiction, not choice. He began not caring as much leading to the tools to be less sterile and similar. He had most recently moved up to a razor from a pencil sharpener. The cuts had gotten worse, too. They bled much more than even a week before and took longer to clean. Spencer had gauze and bandages wrapped around his right arm constantly for the 8 months before everyone found out. It was his fault that they found out, too. During lunch he cut more, though lighter than usual, so he got relief but didnt make anyone suspicious. Unfortunately for him, he scratched at the cuts by habit at home making them open and bleed again. He usually had self restraint in public but had been so distressed by his lack of progress in the case. His scratching led to blood coming through the sleeve of his shirt and obviously someone noticed. As soon as he snapped out of it and realized what was happening he got up and ran out to his car. He was panicking so didn’t think much on the repercussions of what he was doing. Once at home he went into his bathroom and locked the door. Spencer knew they’d come in anyway eventually but he wanted to get as much relief as he could before they took it away from him. Knowing that he was making a huge risk and not caring scared him but not as much as figuring out how to cope without this. He takes his razor from the counter and isnt careful or meticulous like usual. He just slashes in random directions on his other arm then more carefully makes lines all across his thighs. He had escaped his clothes a few minutes into crying in the bathroom. Though Spencer didnt know it, the team had no idea what his injur(y/ies) was/were or how bad. Their arrival wasn’t as quick as he expected because they didn’t know how bad it was. He had made significant damage and calmed significantly by the time there was a slam from outside. Spencer tensed and began to feel panic again. He knew it was the team who broke in to make sure he was okay, but that did absolutely nothing to quell the oncoming panic attack. He was no longer in control of anything, his thoughts or breathing. Just as with the front door, the team broke through the bathroom door. 

They could hear the terrified breathes coming from their friend this time and wasted none in getting in to help him. It took everything in Morgan to not pause when he saw his friend. Spencer was covered in blood, all clearly from the cuts all over his body. Morgan pulled the strength to ignore this and focus on helping Spencer breathe. The rest of the team immediately took in the situation and got rid of all sharp objects they could once they made the connection. Spencer’s breathing only calmed down after 10 minutes of constant reassurances from Morgan that he’ll be okay and that none of them are angry with him. They all knew how his mind worked in terms of guilt. 

When he was back to himself as best as he could be he said nothing. Spencer let them get him cleaned up, make small jokes in the hope to at least make the pain slightly easier, and just generally take care of him. 

They hadn’t seen him naked before but it didnt deter any of them right now. Their teammate was injured and in a fragile mental state. Active Outward Negativity would only make him feel worse. They made sure he knew they were here for him and gonna help him. No upset or angry looks or talk. It wasn’t the time for it. They had to accept that this is what happened and hope they could keep it from happening again. 


	16. Autistic Covid Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team experiences Spencer’s home routine and how he deals with changes in it. Spence is Autistic for those needing context.

Covid-19 Stay-At-Home order comes out of nowhere for lots Virginia so for the night they stay with Spencer at his apartment. 

They have to take car pool trips tomorrow to avoid public transport and not break the curfew set for essential workers. The BAU is needed but encouraged to work from home as much as possible. 

-

The team experiences Spencer’s home routine and how he deals with changes in it. Spence is Autistic for those needing context.

-

Spencer is usually too focused on the team, paperwork, or solving a case that he doesn’t tend to stim in an un-common way. At home its instinctive to stim certain ways with certain feelings even when busy with other tasks like reading or exercising.

White boards are in each room with a list of seemingly random tasks or reminders. Spencer has adhd as well so when he is hyperfocused on a special interest it’s hard to remember the tasks that need to be done. 

Special Interests are all over the house so having the boards with important reminders in every room means each room’s tasks can be completed alongside indulging in a special interest then the last task leads to the next room. 

Spencer’s just-home routine blends into his at-home routine and eventually to-bed routine easily. His guests-gone routine mixes well with his calming-down and to-bed routines. 

Spencer has never had to learn in his apartment a guests-stay routine or how to blend said non-existant routine with his others. 

He has good control over how to calm down at this point but finding ways to explain or help the others understand where they MUST be for him to function in his own home is not easy.

Aaron has dealt with more panic attacks than meltdowns so he was unable to help as much. Morgan has dealt with meltdowns and helped some but was still a part of the broken routine. JJ is the only one who has stayed over before and helped Spencer adapt a guests-stay routine based off of his JJ-visit routine. 

The most important part of the whole routine was JJ helping the others to understand what Spencer needed them to be doing while he figured out everything. 

Spencer knew what he needed- Everyone to choose a place to stand and stay there until he can set up their “homes” or sleeping areas -but he wasn’t sure how well theyd take restricted movement they dont understand fully.

Thankfully this is aBAU team so they easily understood and were comfortable just chatting at a tolerable level in their places while JJ and Spencer went through which routines he needed and how to do them.

Some parts of the to-bed routine were unneeded by any reason besides Spencer’s routine staying in tact. 

Lamps switched off and on, Door knocked on once then locked, and toothbrush sat in its cup on the livingroom side table until Spencer came to grab it. Small things developed in childhood, reinforced by his teenage years, and now a necessary part of at-home to-bed routine.


	17. Criminal Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why its called this to be completely honest

Spencer knows a lot about everything but especially knows just about everything when it comes to Gender and Sexuality culture around the world (though US focused for my story) and finds it important to remind everyone of certain things even if it means its repeated a thousand times because then they’ve heard and remembered and better respect. He isn’t extremely outspoken or confrontational unless it’s about being respectful to everyone who exists on the gender spectrum or has a sexuality (everyone).

Once someone finally asked him why he knew so much they learn he’s autistic and because of his significant others he’s found a special interest in gender and sexuality. Also he’s just fiercely protective and has an extreme sense of justice that surprisingly isn’t stagnant. 


	18. Stomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was initially a little bit racist so I tried very hard to fix what my younger self put. PLEASE tell me if I still fucked up cuz I’m not educated enough to be completely perfect.

Reid was one of the most hardworking people anyone knows. Which is why he is part of a National Champion Stomp Team in Virginia. Not that many people knew that anyway. Especially his colleagues.

"Listen, PrettyBoy. You gotta get out some more. Go party, get some

people skills! Expand your horizons." Reid gave a grin and laugh at

his dramatic hand gestures.

"My horizons are expanded enough. Believe me, I do things other than

spend hours reading in my apartment. Maybe you just don't need to know what it is." Morgan looked at him with wide eyes and a challenge-taking grin.

"Oooh Is that right? I cant know what THE Spencer Reid does in his free time? I mean, as far as most of us are concerned you occasionally going out with us is a miracle. You know we wont tease

you if you got some knitting club or something."

He made little movements with his hands meaning to be knitting. Reid just shook his head. At this point he wasn't struggling with his addiction and he was happy. So, he decided he would show them his

outside 'hobbies'.

"Fine. If you guys really wanna know what I do when I'm not at work?

I'll give you give you guys the address." He got up and organized his satchel then turned back to Morgan. "And when you show up, please don't have your guns easily visible. My other friends aren't very fond of any type of police."

Reid left with a little bit of a spring in his step. He had always wanted them to know so maybe he could teach them some stuff. It could be a stress-reliever for them as well.

_______________________________________

As soon as Reid got home and got dressed for his "hobby", he texted

everyone the address and time to be there.

'4753 Warehouse 45 Woodbridge Virginia. 6 o,clock . No visible guns.

Knock 6 times before entering. If I don't answer within 37.6 seconds

walk in and follow the red triangles.'

Wearing his uniform he walked out the door and drove to the warehouse

himself. It was 5 and he wanted to get in some practice. Most of the group lived at the warehouse so he only had to text Kellie, Miyra, Joey, and Snapz.

(Reid) -Having some friends visit the warehouse. Maybe we could teach

them some moves after explaining what we do.-

(Miyra) ~Wow. Didn't know you had other friends Chip. Well, I'll text Kellie. You text Joey.~

-K. See ya there. By the way, my friends are extremely intelligent so

be careful about what you do and say.-

~Alright. See ya Chip~

Reid and Miyra knew Snapz was tracking their messages so he'd be there. Snapz is a professional hacker and when they all realized he tracked their conversations they came up with a code so when they really needed to have a private conversation they could. Wedding was the word. He didn't always see the texts though. There are key words that he has set to ping on his computer. Most of the texts just get stored without him even seeing them.

Reid realized out of nowhere, with a laugh, that Morgan was gonna love the fact that all of his best friends are black. Probably going to make a joke about having a type.


	19. The Grims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside help in the form of a woman who’s a Seer, Clairvoyant, and Medium. She used this to read the unsub theyre struggling with.
> 
> another self-insert lmao but an extremely old one

There's a group called the Grims coming in to help with the case. They're extremely secretive and anytime they are brought in, the case is done in about a week or less. The media can't get anything on them because they never confirm nor deny and are experts in communication. 

Our suspect won't talk despite being accused of 7 brutal murders so we needed to do something. Bringing in people who happen to be in the area and extremely well trained seemed to be the best idea. Rossi apparently knows the leader of the group pretty well. 

When they come in we all feel a wave of strange energy. I know I'm not the only one because Morgan looked at me. Rossi without being told comes out of his office. The center woman walks to him, still not speaking and they touch hands. They close their eyes, take a deep breath, and then come over to us. 

"Everyone, this is Paige Glazier. She's one of my closest family friends. I'm sure all of you will grow to like her. This is her team." 

They all had different styles but it seemed to work, in total, in their favor. There was a younger man wearing a burgundy collar shirt and brown skinny jeans who was carrying a tablet, a slightly older woman with a Teal blouse and Purple pants with a large stylish purse, then finally another young man with a yellow sweater and dark blue pants. The two men were caucasian, the first had dirty-blonde and the second dark brunette hair. The woman had long wavy black hair. 

When I looked into the obvious leader's eyes, I sensed so much going on. She was wearing a a flowy coverall with ocean-like colors and a loose black jumpsuit under that. Everyone had a set of converse on matching their shirts. Rossi turned his head to look at her a moment and she nodded.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you. Since I'm.......focusing at the moment I will not be speaking so much. As soon as I see the suspect I can relax a little." 

Prentiss and Morgan shook her hand when reached out while she simply nodded at me. I was surprised to say the least. Immediately after, she begins to move towards the interrogation room. Due to her words we allowed her and moved to the viewing side. Her team went with her which confused me immediately but obviously there was a reason for it. She stared at him for a few seconds before speaking and she did not say what I expected. 

"Sam. Cloudy blue, red and green. Crystal. Background reference. Porte. Go to Evidence with Prentiss please" 

The suspect didn't expect this either but continued to be silent. Apparently the energy of the group didn't affect them. 

"Explanation 1"

"He is negative with deep-seated anger, doesn't trust the future, can't take the truth due to wanting control, is Jealous, full of resentment and refuses to take responsibility for his actions"


	20. Poly Poly Oxenfree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arent all together but I am a simple Enby who has too many ships

Lesbian Panromantic Emily

Bisexual Biromantic JJ

Demisexual Heteromantic Spencer

Pansexual Biromantic Derek

Heterosexual Heteromantic Suzanna

Asexual Panromantic Garcia

Bisexual Heteromantic Hotch


	21. Lucid Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty similar to one of my Peter Parker stories...hey thats a good idea!

Spencer has lucid dreams that he actively spends time developing. He writes his dream experiences down every morning and practices in his off time. His dreams are typically about musical theatre so he rehearses his lines and the dances. What explaination could he have for the people who walk in on him?


	22. That one Werewolf Self-Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not obligatory I just want it

OC is a werewolf with complete control over their transformation except for on the full moon. The only downside to spending so much time in their human form is that without concentration they can’t help but behave in a more animalistic way.After a high risk case she has a head injury that leads to amnesia. The doctors say they’ll regain their memories within the next few month, if lucky weeks, but they can’t push it. The doctors have some confusing information regarding their physical health and behavior but have no explanations for them. Spencer understands whats going on but can’t help but be concerned and want his partner back. 


	23. This Story Will Be Updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING AND LOST IT AT THE WRONG CLICK OF A BUTTON NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN IM SO FUCKING UPSET I HAD A MELTDOWN AND HAVENT TOUCHED IT AGAIN

Best friend Q from college kept secret because of their paranoia and anxiety over being hurt by his job leads to various things 


	24. My Happiness (For You) Is Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Tiktok inspired this I’ll link it somehow...

“They listen to this song when they’re happy....I want them to always be happy.”

(or: AU where your soulmate can not only hear your music but feel what you do when listening to it)


	25. Power Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Reid - (16-19) - Blue - Power Lance - has his morpher - still has communicator}
> 
> -phone 1/Reid-
> 
> ~other person on phone~
> 
> MM- Power Bow/power sword/The Dragon Dagger&Dragon shield/power axe/Power daggers/Power lance
> 
> pink kim
> 
> Red jason
> 
> Gold tommy
> 
> Zack black
> 
> Trini yellow
> 
> Reid(billy) blue
> 
> A- (Aquitian) individual sabors&guns
> 
> Billy blue
> 
> ? red (fist)
> 
> Adam black
> 
> Rocky yellow
> 
> Aisha pink

(Cont. of IPad that I no longer have access to)

So when the comm watch went off while Garcia was explaining their next case his violent jump was very appropriate. He quickly said excuse me and went out by his desk facing away from the window.

"Blue Ranger reporting for duty. Whats the problem?" 

"We're being swamped over here! Haaahh! Humph! Help would be gre-AHH!" 

Reid quickly hid his comm under his sleeve and left the building. They seriously were in danger. After getting outside and checking fpr people or cameras he teleported to the other rangers. His teammates were already there so he transformed and went to help. 

While fighting, one of his teammates began talking to him, "Nice to see you again man! We'll have to talk after this." That was Jason. Then one of the newbies, Adam, happened to get thrown into him. 

"Thanks for showing. Aisha got hit pretty bad after she called you." 

"No problem. Of coarse I would help. Though I did have to leave work without saying why. I'll get in trouble for that later." 

The battle was over soon after that. Everyone unmorphed and went to the nearby shake shoppe to talk. Everyone got their own individual drink and they found a few tables near each other. Adam immediately began talking to Reid again. 

"So where is it you work exactly? You mentioned you get in trouble for leaving. They wont roast you too badly will they?" 

The others turned to look at them, interested in the conversation. Reid winced in response. 

"Thats the thing......" He pulled out his badge and flipped it for them "Im FBI so technically I could get fired. My supervisor for the department, not my normal boss, isn't very kind." 

To say that his teammates were surprised was an understatement. They had never expected the baby of the family to go into such big work. 

"Really? My baby brother fights crime everyday and didn't tell me? Im think I'm hurt" Trini gave a fake pout. 

They laughed until Reid's phone went off. He slowly picked up. 

-This is Doctor Reid-

~Reid we have 30 minutes till we're up. Where are you? We can finish debriefing you and have a talk on the way~

-Sorry. Emergency with a friend. Involving a hospital and some kitchen knives. Sometimes they can be a bit helpless. I'll meet you guys at the jet. About 10 minutes tops-

~Alright. Ill see you soon~

*click* "Yeah. Sorry guys I gotta get going." 

"You got a jet!?" 

Reid lightly laughed at Rocky's surprise. "Of coarse! How else would the government travel?" His cheeky smile told them that he really did like the jet. "Its fast and comfortable. Anyway, Im gonna hug all of you and leave." 

He hugged all of them individually telling the newbies to be careful and that they're always around; and his teammates that he would always love to hang out but to call his phone for simple fun. 

After the goodbyes Reid went outside the shoppe and went to the back where the dumpsters were. Without checking he teleported to a secluded spot near the jet and walked to it. When he got there and went in it was about ready to go. 

"Hey guys. Sorry im late. Emergency with a friend of mine. They arent the brightest, and i mean compared to a normal person, so they thought trying to knife throw in the kitchen was a good idea. Ended with a knife in a hand and a foot." 

His team looked at him strangely for a second before shaking their heads. 

"Didn't know you had other friends, man. You've been holding out on us!" 

"Not really. You've never asked. I have no reason to tell. Ive known my friend for at least 10 years and it had been awhile since I'd seen them. Around 5 years or so, I would say." 

"Thats a pretty strong friendship. Just make sure to tell us before you leave please. The minute it would take wouldn't have been much of a problem." Rossi cut in giving Hotch a glance.

"Yes. We understand if there's an emergency but that doesn't mean you should just leave without telling us." 

Reid took the Folder JJ handed him and glanced through it quickly as he responded to Hotch and Rossi. 

"Im sorry that I did that. I really care about them and I let that take over my thinking. I'll try not to do it again." 

All of them processed that he said "i'lltry not to" instead of "it won't happen again". It was a little while after Reid had finished reading and they all went over the profile when the questions started coming. 

"So....." Emily started slowly, "who's this friend of yours? Think we could meet them?" 

Reid for once in his life wasnt thinking and panicky said "NO!" He gave a small wince and corrected himself. "Sorry, no. They aren't good with other people. Not shy just very awkward and likes to stick to their own group." 

Reid was defiantly hiding something. He knew he wasn't doing the best job not being suspicious but there's not much he can do now that he's messed up once. 

All through the case random questions about his "friend" came up and each time he was very vague and kept using their/they instead of he or she.

By the end of the case all of them wanted to know who Reid's friend was and was driving him crazy. 

"I know your cur-iiious but pl-please just shhhhhhh! Leave me- alone you hoolig-ans!" At the hotel on the last night, Emily had managed to sneak up on Reid and begin tickling him. Soon Morgan and JJ joined in. 

Poor Reid was still being tortured when his phone went off. It was a normal phone ring compared to Reid's communicator. When let go of,he grabbed his phone and answered the call. 

The other three were wondering, while he's busy, why his phone had a different ringtone than before. They whispered to themselves. 

"I thought his ringtone was different?" (Morgan)

"Yeah it was.....maybe its a specific call ID?" (JJ)

"I dont think so." (Morgan)

"I remember him having his wrist up to his face. No phone. So.....what?He has a wrist communicator with someone?" (Emily) 

"He could and I wanna know why and who. Lets ask him after he's finished." (JJ) 

<Back a little for entire conversation>

-Hey, what's up? You have really bad timing by the way- (Reid)

~Oh, sorry man. Wanted to see if we could get the gang back together for a few days. Smoothies, Visiting Zordon and Alpha...Maybe even join in some fights with the newbies if any come up.~ (Jason)

Reid did a small fist bump. Glancing over at his newest teammates he saw them look at him a determinedly. He turned his face away from them and his mood turned serious for a second. 

-Alright but we need to stay on the downlow because if my team, as in at work,sees me hanging out with all of you they're going to easily budge in and figure everything out. If they haven't already. As soon as we're done talking they're going to interrogate me.-

~Wow. We can do that don't worry. We can go to the Gym & Juicer in Angel Grove. Just cuz the Newbies have a new base near here doesn't mean we can't go back to our old place~

-Alright! Great idea. Gotta go man. See you later. Hopefully not in another battle first!-

~Yeah haha.~ *click*

Spencer put on an innocent smile and acted as normal as he could towards his three suspicious teammates when he turned around. They weren’t buying it.

“So Reid, Who was that?” JJ said slowly

“Just another friend of mine. The significant other, in fact, to my friend from earlier”

“These friends of yours are pretty busy this week. Reunion or something?” Morgan inquires with no shame

“Kinda. Just a meetup to see how many of us have actual lives now. I clearly win.” He says this while tightening his tie. 


	26. Into Labyrnthia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YET TO BE WRITTEN VIA TEXT
> 
> IS ONLY SCREENSHOTS I CANT POST RIGHT NOW

IM SORRY ILL DO THIS EVENTUALLY


	27. Mixes 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very old crossover combining the Barry is Sebastian trope with my shipping Barry and Spencer together

{Barry is still running away from Sebastian; Reid is dating Barry and knows about his past (NOT CANON)}

Barry had just let Hartley go when he gets a phone call. He takes out his comm and puts the phone to his ear. 

“Hey Honey, How’s your day been?” -Barry

“It’s Been Boring. Wanna go out for lunch? Indian place on the corner of Brick and Teller?” -Reid (and other people)

“ Yes! I’ll pick you up in 10.”

“You sure it wont be 1?”

“Yeeess. Go get ready baby.” 

Barry put his comm back in and heads back to the Lab. When He gets there Joe and Cisco ask what took so long. He did his best not to blush and grin like a seal as always.

As composed as he could, He said he got a call from Felicity saying he should come visit soon. He laughed awkwardly.

“You know how she likes to talk”

They gave him a look but began going over the plan for how to find Hartley if they needed help. Barry left soon after saying he should go visit the Arrow Cave before Felicity spams him.

When he left he instead headed the opposite direction towards Quantico, Virginia. The Run from Ohio to Virginia was a bit tiring so he had Caitlin pack some granola bars in a bag for him to bring home.

He finished the bag by the time he got there. He put it in the trashcan outside before walking in. He was immediately pointed to the table for Party Reid when inside. 

His smile lit up the room, or at least thats what Barry saw. He sat down and they reached for each others hands instinctively. 

They often met up in Virginia, because it’s less likely the members of Either’s team would stumble into them. Once they finished their curry they walked in town a bit. 

It was almost like they were drunk off each other. They giggled and laughed loudly as they passed shops. People looked to them and smiled.

When the lunch break was almost over for Spencer, Barry kissed him harshly and dropped him off in an alleyway near the Office. They kissed goodbye again before Barry ran off. 

It was on his walk to Jitters that he saw them. The Glee club from his high school days; all back together. He immediately (normal) ran the other way until he didn’t see them anymore.

He took the round about way home (not normal) wearing his suit. When he got there Iris was standing at the door apparently expecting him to have been home. 

“Oh, Iris. How long have you been waiting?”

“ Not too long. Where’d you go?”

“I wanted some fried chicken so I ate out. Want me to go get you something?”

“ No thanks, Barry. I was hoping for a night in with you. Video games, popcorn, ya know.”

“ Sure! Lemme take a quick shower then I’ll get everything set up.”

They went in and within two minutes Iris had put her coat down and Barry had taken a shower, gotten the food, and set up the TV. They spent the rest of the night talking through whatever they were doing about anything and everything.

At one point Barry was reminded of Spencer and got a bit upset. He asked Iris if she could go home this time since there was some stuff he realized he forgot to shop for and he wasn’t going in as the Flash.

She, luckily for him, bought it easily. He did go pick up milk for his apartment but then headed to Virginia. When he got there he didn’t bother knocking and almost had a book to the face. 

His boyfriend was right about to finish locking his door for the night so they were face to face. Once Spencer realized who it was he smiled brightly and jumped on Barry. 

They hugged for a bit before they headed for bed. 


	28. Angy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of my obsession with Mutants

Spencer had a dangerous temper as a child. His anger issues caused harm to others, and whilst angry he couldn’t feel remorse or guilt. Spencer’s powers to control fire, pyrokinesis, are already cause for immediate worry but with his behavior on top he was in big trouble very often.


	29. Unawares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole ass Idea I want more from but oh look im the author fuck

Reid has gone his entire life believing he was a human without the X-gene; aka he thought he wasn’t a mutant. Which isn’t surprising to the universe, since his ability is quite ignored. So, here is the story telling you how Dr.Spencer Reid, secret brother of Scott and Alex Summers and elusive boyfriend of Gambit aka Remy Lebeau, went his entire life up until 26 unaware of his mutant status.


	30. Breaking all the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { in this universe only powerful mutants are incarcerated, and all mutants must be filed as soon as their powers manifest or are found out. Reid has done neither and is extremely powerful (no he cannot move whilst going back, he simply turns back the universal clock. and yes, he can on go in reverse) }

Spencer can manipulate time without high risk of consequence. When time is rewritten, all people of the planet get a brief confusion thinking that they’ve lived a different moment than they have, similar enough to Déja Vu that people find it normal now. He flys under the radar as a powerful mutant and an X-man for a long long time.


	31. Autie Boys!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my fav boys are autistic like me :)

Spencer and Newt are legilimens who meet for the first time complaining to themselves about neurotypicals not understanding how being autistic works


	32. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crossover of Criminal Minds, ICarly, and Glee lol

Diana had Spencer when William was still her husband. Spencer Reid gained a little sister only a few years later when his mom by some miracle started having more and more good days until she finds a new man that loves her. 

It’s a story of angels if anyone had ever heard one. 

Spencer Reid and Sam Puckett never got to spend a long period of time growing up together with Spencer so busy being a genius away from home but Sam always fought for him and she’ll do it again and again. 

Diana was saved by her demons and would do anything to save her children, too. Thankfully, only one of them needs saving. 

Spencer’s most recent visit to the hospital is for a fatal wound. His family is called in for the first time and it’s a completely different story from the one on his file. 

Seems like he was too afraid the truth would put them in danger. 

—

Diana found a job at some point after Sam and Spencer were both old enough to not need her home. 

She isn’t nearly as mean or cruel as the student’s in her school share stories about. She’s tough on them but never truly harsh. The false identity the school body share of her crumble when they meet her son, daughter, and husband.


	33. Spencer Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either Reid has Harley Quinn as a sister or he’s dating her. I think I’d prefer them as siblings.

Harley Quinn is the name his insane sister uses when in public alone, while Margo Reid is her name when with her family. 

She has sociopathic tendencies along with kleptomania and mid-level OCD. Her value on others’ lives is slightly concerning, she can’t help but steal items that catch her eye to add to her collection, her collection is a completely symmetric hoard of items kept safe someplace well guarded. It started off small when they were kids but when she became an adult she found a space large enough for years of collecting.

Spencer knows his sister is honestly unsub material waiting to happen but had enough belief in her that he never imagined she’d actually be an unsub in one of his cases. 

Unfortunately, the day her name comes up as a suspected unsub was one he could never be ready for. Spencer had tried to convince her of a plan in case it happened but she refused to even think about it. Margo never explained why she wouldn’t consider it but he suspected it scared her. 

As usual, Spencer got into work earlier than anyone else and began going through any files on his desk. The rest arrived around their own usual times, making it continually an average day. JJ got in after him and goes through possible cases for them.

It’s around noon when she leaves her office and signals that they have a case. Everyone gathers in the conference room soon after.

The daily environment that always accompanies them in a case briefing stays until the blurry face in a grocery store’s security camera comes onto the screen. Her face was unrecognizable by computer or other people, only the rumored name Harley Quinn as their lead. 

Spencer had no control of the protective mindset he was pushed into by this situation. The second it clicked in his mind he stood, grabbed his phone from his bag, and left the conference room without even a glance to his teammates. 

Knowing they’d send Morgan to find out what’s going on, Spencer ducks into the one-toilet women’s bathroom in the hallway leading off the floor. Nobody else would know it was him in it so there’d be no trouble. 

His phone in a slightly trembling hand lifted to his ear. Who knew if Margo would answer or not considering they recently realized she had ADHD as well which explained her forgetfulness. 

Among her collection and memory it’d be surprising if she didn’t lose things occasionally. Or a lot. This is a clear sign of their time spent together as kids when she answers quickly with an immediate,

“Raspberry Jam, hold the PB”

Which means she’s at a safe location and is aware that elsewhere isn’t safe. He responds just as quickly, 

“Medium-Rare, extra pickles and no Mayonaise”

Meaning Spencer’s in a compromised position, safe, but is going to sneak away. She nods and he knows she does so they end the call. He needs to sneak out of the building without running into Morgan or anyone else. 

Unsurprisingly, despite the one odd look from the agent passing by the bathroom when he leaves it the building is easy to leave. Morgan only checked around once before figuring he’d hidden or left the building so he’d go to tell the team. 


	34. Mystery Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is an OA, Gravity Falls, and Criminal Minds crossover

The BAU finds themselves lost in the Nobb Hill House on a case. They discover a young woman who claims to be 13 and looking for her brother.


	35. Pew Pew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why the fuck did i name it that

Spencer is excellent at Arcade games (ALL arcade games) so when the film Pixel comes to life in his universe he’s quite prepared considering an FBI agent has traditional gun training as well.


	36. Very Weird AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge crossover what is happening lmao (there will be no sexual content ever in this story soulmates are a romantic or platonic thing only in this story)

•Spencer Reid goes into Witness Protection somewhere near Kamar Taj. 

•He stubbles upon this group and, not too dissimilar to Stephen, becomes a sorcerer in training. 

•Stephen and Spencer meet leading to some interesting conversation.

Stephen, unknown to Spencer, is looking for any potential sorcerers who may be able to handle becoming Sorcerer Supreme. 

•Spencer is considered but not guaranteed as he still has his other life and is unwilling to fully part with it.

•He learns quick once he practices meditation frequently meaning when he finally leaves Witness Protection he can simply use his Sling Ring to return to Kamar Taj.

•It’s at the end of the world that Spencer meets many of earth’s heroes on the battle field.

•He’s been to battle with criminals before but never superpowered individuals or aliens.

Spencer fights well and focuses on assisting whoever is taking the Gauntlet.

•Spiderman has the gauntlet but is surrounded, Spencer attempting to get the alien hoard off him, when the insanely powerful person who destroyed the enemy’s ship like a grape shows up. 

•Spencer gets to talk to Peter Parker and the insanely powerful person before all the women in the area team up with her to lead the gauntlet.

•The rest of the battle flies by the same as before Spencer met that hero before everything has stopped.

•He realizes something happened and sees in the distance the possibly devastating news.

•Realizing Kamar Taj can do most things and Stephen can do most others he takes himself to Stephen and then takes them both to Tony Stark, Ironman, and tells him to save him. 

•Stephen makes sure everyone knows that there is little chance of success but that he’ll try everything.

•That’s good enough for all of them. 

In the mean time, heroes meet heroes and the long line of introduction begins.

•Spencer takes some time to speak with Pepper Potts, or apparently Rescue, and Peter Parker, or Spiderman, since he’s still an agent of the BAU.

•They appreciate his behavior towards them, knowing it’s a rare one at a time like this; asking if they can keep in touch for more talks, which Spencer accepts of course.

•The insanely powerful woman shows up to offer her words of kindness towards Tony Stark, then speak with Spencer.

•They introduce themselves and find each other’s story interesting; along with the storyteller, charming.

•Peter makes his way over to the two of them and they all find a connection there, one of things not easily known.

•Soulmarks are rare and finding your soulmate(s) even rarer. 

•The three of them can feel the energy between them as they talk, and one by one they slowly reveal their soulmark.

•Spencer’s ankle has a small spider inside a fire, Carol’s neck has an open book with a spider, and Peter’s wrist has book inside a fire.

•The connection is stronger than blood, stronger than the substance in the womb.

•They explain the experiences they’ve had with people’s reactions towards their soulmarks easily.

•Peter was mourning not even 30 minutes before, but now can’t stop laughing happily at the story one of his soulmates has told.

•It will be a jarring change when they all have to return to their lives but figure out what to do about themselves.

•Peter has school, Carol has to use her powers for good outside just their galaxy, and Spencer has to decide if he can continue two different lives. 

•The three gave each other every form of communication possible before separating and Peter additionally creating the names “Burning Spider Agency (BSA)” or “Burning Spider Book Club (BSBC)” for them.

•Apparently Ned, one of Peter’s best friends, is extremely happy for him to be alive but also for having found his soulmates.

•Peter’s other best friend, Michelle, is apparently impressed but also relieved he found them.

•Carol’s chosen sister and niece have to stay on earth but understand the importance of what she does. 

•Spencer is left with his decision to continue studying at Kamar Taj, working at the BAU, or some form of both.

•After having a chance to discuss it, both his soulmates agreed that telling his teammates what’s truly happening in his life may be difficult but worth it if they allow him to be an agent and a sorcerer both.

•Messaging each other with whatever means they have is what helps the three of them through the difficult months following Endgame.

•Peter’s father figure Tony is alive but in a coma but Pepper takes him in as family non-the-less.

•Carol meets some fun superheroes on her mission and shares the adventures she encounters with them.

•Spencer’s team take it better than most would but still have some work to do.


	37. Doctor Who? Dr.Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhhh, Silence please 👀

Spencer has had experiences with The Silence before. He was with the Doctor, a companion for a short time, before a weeping angel got him. He wasn’t killed or teleported while still 35.....He was reborn as Spencer Reid with all of his memories. Just like Melody Pond, now River Song even though he doesn’t know who that is, this caused him troubles since despite his memories he’s still a child and doesn’t know how to interpret them. It’s 23 years later and he’s forgotten about The Silence and all his previous encounters. This time he knows to keep track. He’s just turned 24 and his job at the BAU is as normal as expected of being a Special Agent. Buuuut as usual there’s something that happens: The Silence return and this time Spencer doesn’t have the Doctor. Never having been without contact with him, he just had to start keeping track of when he sees them. He remembers to mark his skin every encounter, but this time writes small, organized, and in places far from the eye of others. When Spencer can, he writes himself notes and letters telling him what to do to try and find the Doctor. His search for the Doctor is not going anywhere and he’s running out of covered skin.....Of course this is when he begins wearing extra long sleeves and then thin leather gloves and then scarves. It was already suspicious when he began to always wear his sleeves down, but now his team is constantly on his back about it. They clearly think he’s using or is self harming. It’s good he’s not, but what is he supposed to do? Stop counting? Knowing it was going to look bad, very bad, Spencer asks Hotch for as long a vacation as he has saved up. His boss is worried but won’t report him. They come to an agreement though, a member of the team can check on him once a day while he’s at home. Apparently his boss was so distracted by worry he didn’t realize his wording. Spencer didn’t go home, he booked a flight to England. The Doctor is British (despite being Gallifreyan) and always finding his way back there for some reason. 

His dreams had been revealing more and more about his old lifeand maybe giving him visions? Point is, find the Ponds and the doctor will probably be there. On the subject of dreams, Spencer wondered if The Silence’s appearance would stick if seen in a dream considering the subconscious and deep mind still kept the memory of their looks even if those memories cant access the conscious part of the brain. 


	38. Criminalistic Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCP SCP SCP SCP

The BAU Team are breach and clearing the unsub’s house for anyone else when they stumble upon an SCP in the basement. They’ve unknowingly gotten themselves in trouble as the government is told, quarantines the team, then rips their lives apart as they’re given barrack offices in an unknown facility working as C class personnel. It’s a huge adjustment period for what they believe is two months before there’s a massive containment breach and they’re left to themselves to survive


	39. Professor, Doctor, and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha title got you thinking just like i did....hmm now to write....

Remy, Spencer, Randall, and Hershel were raised in Xavier’s after coming from very different backgrounds. Then they became men in new places, separate and out of touch. The old friends come together again in an unfortunate but touching reunion. 

— 

Im thinking Randall is a bad guy here and Hershel finds out first then calls in Spencer who obviously tells Remy. 


	40. Rose Colored Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLATONIC PROTECTIVE FRIENDSHIP I SWEAR TO THE GODS IF ANY OF YOU THINK IM A PEDO I WILL FUCKING STICK MY FINGERS UP YOUR NOSE (im sorry for yelling. someone accused me of it for this story before but ITS NOT EVEN THERE????)

Spencer meets Steven during a case in Florida and makes a promise to not tell anyone else what was going on if Steven shares why he looks like he’s been abused. Steven promises to keep in touch with Spencer and eventually their promise is two-sided and genuine. They became eachother’s unlicensed therapist

(begins just after Malachite and hits climax at Spinel)


	41. Dark Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW please be careful (fuck i think i forgot a tw on some of the past chapters please tell me which)

“I must not tell lies” and “MUDBLOOD” plus various other scars combined with makeup skills reveal that Spencer isn’t who they think but also maybe I rewrite the film/book (motivation to read them  👀 ) with Spence as Harry (tho gosh i know it all by heart)


	42. Agent Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle = Hotch
> 
> Ned = Garcia
> 
> Harley = Morgan
> 
> Peter = Reid
> 
> Riri = Emily
> 
> Shuri = Rossi

MJ becomes a BAU agent just like her Grandfather was. What’s left of his team work as consultants for hers.

If Michelle, Peter, Harley, Shuri, Riri, and Ned worked as a team at the BAU.


	43. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure ive posted this alone too but im so proud of this one

— Explanation —

So, Spencer Summers is nicknamed Pidge, is a Paladin of Voltron and an honorary X-men member; But his BAU team mates are unaware of this, as Spencer’s cover storyis a technophobe with little fighting experience and the last name Reid.

—

I want the X-men and the BAU team to not know that Spencer was a Paladin of Voltron or the BAU to know his real identity.

—

I’m thinking: Spencer attended the Garrison as a kid instead of Xavier’s because he wants to find their real parents who were lost on a space mission but then the whole break out thing happens and he goes missing until he returns and the government requires them all to shut up about it so the team does but he has their parents and they live at the mansion but Spencer still wants to work because it’s in his nature now so he goes to school again and ends up with a job at the BAU where the government helps cover up his real life (also the gov doesnt know about Spencer’s real identity or that his parents came back with him) so eventually even though the war had ended (they spent 7 years in space) one of the Galra has a suicide mission to attack the earth as a last bit of revenge on Voltron so Spencer’s identity is revealed to everyone because the Gov and the Alteans decided it’d be best to stream them fighting if ever needed so the public would recognize Voltron as the allies not enemies.

— — Summary — —

Here’s as simple as summary possible:

Spencer Summers is nicknamed Pidge but goes by Spencer Reid now. More on why, Inside!

——Actual Story ——

Spencer Summers

Pidge

Spencer Reid

Each one of his names represents a person his two other families don’t know about.

His brothers don’t know he’s a Paladin and he can’t talk about his work because the FBI believe the X-men are terrorists

His fellow Paladins don’t know his brothers or his co-workers because the government doesn’t want them meeting in person

His co-workers don’t know he’s a Paladin or an honorary member of the X-men

Spencer “Pidge” Summers (Reid) is one person living three separate lives at once.

He may not see much of his other two families now-a-days since the FBI and X-men don’t mix or because Voltron doesn’t exist on earth, but he’s still a Summers and still a Paladin.

It’s an actual nightmare even imagining having his three families meet and now it’s happening in the worst way possible.

The Intergalactic War had ended only 2 years ago and Spencer has to admit he was expecting something space-related to go wrong much sooner than this. It doesn’t mean he was ready for it, though.

Since returning to Earth, Spencer had been trying to prepare for the day when his three families inevitably meet. It would be absolute chaos with him at the center.

The Six other members of Voltron (they always counted Coran and Shiro when off-duty) would be in one place catching up with more than small check ins.

The Six BAU other agents would be discussing the signs and how the feel about his secrets.

His parents and two brothers, and maybe even the small family at the Institute, might be there and have to decide how to deal with his other families knowing their relations.

And then Spencer would be there in the middle. All three groups all focused on him and the fact he was not JUST the person they knew. Or at least, that’s what he imagined would happen.

However, there’s afleet of Galra determined to get one last attack on Voltron in orbit, keeping the Paladins in the sky away from the other two groups.

It’s absolute chaos on the ground and in the air.


	44. His Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is a tall lanky human who as a short petit child fell into Mt.Ebott on a vacation resulting in his world view shattering and his body dying.
> 
> This one might be a little freaky for yall

Fast forward 5 years and he has a very busy adult life on the surface, but with a secret. He only survived because his and Sans souls merged meaning they are soulmates. Both their bodies survived and now they share eachother’s abilities alongside some new ones. Sans is even more intelligent than before and Spencer now can fight like Sans. They’re able to visit or front in the other’s body meaning they can be across the United States and still be together. As expected, soulmates are far more protective of each other than the common people. Spencer and Sans keep each other safe when in danger, hurt, or making bad decisions. 

Now, any unsubs Spencer comes across can’t engage in the same combat him and Sans can but together the two can up his strength and magic bones or gaster blasters into surface appropriate weapons as a cover. Magic was truly a blessing. 


	45. Sides Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Sanders is taken into custody easily after being the suspected a serial killer. Thomas Sanders has been previously diagnosed with DID.
> 
> I have OSDD but am a new alter so please tell me if I fucked up somehow

“Sir, are you aware that you were are a suspect in this case?”

“No! Oh no, did I do anything? I mean, not me, but did any one of us do anything?”

“Unfortunately, We think so. Do these people look familiar?”

“No....oh god, are these people- please tell me-“

“I’m sorry, sir. Is there any way to interview one of your Alters?”

“Uh, I could try? Um, what does Logan like- Anyone have a Sherlock Holmes book? Or i dont know, something intelligent to talk about?”

“I’m capable of speaking about String Theory? Is intellectual conversation typically a positive trigger for Logan?”

“Yeah, he’s our most logical side. I figured you’d rather talk to him since he may know which of us could potentially have done this...I truly hope it wasn’t us. Oh, thank god, okay Logan’s coming so We’ll just be a moment...”

*a few minutes of switching later*

“Hello. I was told we are part of an investigation? Thomas did come here voluntarily, yes?”

“Yes, sir. We were hoping you could help us figure out if any of your Alters was the suspect in a series of murders. Do you recognize any of these people?”

“Hmm, one of them seems familiar, but otherwise no. Perhaps I ran into one of them at a local cafe? I spend a lot of time in them.”

“Perhaps. Sorry for any inconvenience, but is there any way to talk to someone else? We were hoping to get as many interviews done today as possible.”

“Of course. I’ll grab Patton. He’s the least likely suspect but everyone tells him secrets so he may have some enlightening information. I’ll admit he’s also the easiest to pull forward.”

*a minute of switching later*

“Uhhhh, where am I?”

“Did Logan not tell you what’s going on?”

“Uh, no. I thought we were gonna get cookies and there are none here.”

“I’m sorry, sir. Thomas and your system have been suspected in a case. I need you to tell me if you recognize any of these people.”

“Oh! That girl is from Coffin Bean! Virgil goes there to hang out with our friends sometimes and she’s works there!”

“Have any of you or your friends had issues with her?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. The first time we met her she flirted with Joan and Talyn hissed but she backed off after that. They still go there so I think it’s fine. Virge would know more!”

“Are you able to get him? We’d like to interview all of you.”

“I can try....He doesn’t like fronting in new situations.”

*several minutes of switching later*

“Greetings. I’m Deceit. Why do you have us here and why do you want to speak to Virgil?”

“Hello, sir. Thomas and your system have become a suspect in our case. We need to have all of you tell us if you recognize these people. Patton said Virgil visits the coffee shop this women in particular works at which is why I specifically requested Virgil next.”

“Hmm, you aren’t lying. Yes, I recognize the coffee girl. I also recognize him. What happens if one of us is the killer? Clearly that’s what this case is, correct?”

“Yes. I’ll be honest, I’m unsure. I personally have never been involved in a case with a suspect who has DID. It’s most likely a case by case thing.”

“Right. So, what can I do to not be locked up when I know which one of us may be the murderer?”

“I’d have to have a superior come in to speak with you about that. Could I speak to anyone else before then? We would really appreciate a basic interview of everyone first.”

“Possibly. I’ll see if the royal pain number one wants to vouch for his brother or not.”

*a few minutes of switching later*

“Well, Hello! Your Dashing Prince Charming has arrived. What is this about my brother murdering people?”

“Uhhh, ahem, sorry. All of you are suspected in the murder of these three people. Do you recognize any of them?”

“No. I never forget a face.”

“Janus said that your brother may be the person we’re looking for?”

“Perhaps. He would be the murderer of any of us. He’s a bit sociopathic if you ask me.”

“Thank you. Could you get him? Interviewing him would help confirm or deny his involvement.”

“Of course. I’ll try anyway.”

*several minutes of switching later*

“Hey babe. Remus doesn’t wanna talk to you so here I am. What’s happening?”

“Heh, hello. What is your name, firstly?”

“Oh! Honey, it’s Remy. Now what is it you want with Remus?”

“He’s currently our main suspect in a murder case. Do you recognize any of these people?”

“Oh lord....Jessica....Micheal....I- I need to go.”

*a few minutes switching later*

“You upset Remy.”

“Yes, I’m sorry about that. Who is this?”

“Virgil. You wanted to talk to me earlier, now you have me. What will it take to get out of here?”

“Preferably, speaking to Remus. Remy recognized these people, the victims of murder we suspect Remus was a part of.”

“He probably did it, but what about us. We didn’t do anything.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t know. I can hope nothing too serious occurs since you all share a body but I can’t be sure.”

“Fine. I do recognize Jessica by the way. I’ll try and get Remus. He needs to fess up if he did it.”

*ten minutes pass*

“Hello....”

“Hello, sir. Are you Remus?”

“Maybe? Who’s it to you?”

“You’re currently our main suspect in the murder of these three individuals. Did you kill them or did you witness who did?”

“Hmm....See, Whether I did or didn’t doesn’t matter if the real killer will do it again anyway.”

“Sir, that’s a contradicting statement. Were you the one who killed these people?”

*several minutes of dissociating*

“I- I- I saw it. I saw when it happened. I- I mean after....”

“Okay. Do you think you did it? Or was it someone else?”

“I- I think it was...s- h- him.”

“Him? Who’s Him, Remus?”

“We....We don’t know his name, but he’s like the color Orange....angry....”


	46. Puddin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY old fic (like 2014) so ill leave it exactly as it is
> 
> TW BTW

Puddin'

Used to be evil. Still is but got out of it by a deal with X-men and then other heroes. May join again? 

[all heroes except the avengers exist here]

_______________________________________

"Your the newest of the bunch, correct?" 

Reid was being held by his hair and couldn't try to escape or else the team would be hurt. The same went in turn.

"Well, that seems kind of backwards since I know the most about you.....We should really stop meeting like this." 

Reid surprised him by being confident; though he understood why. The unsub who called himself The Joker was shaking his head. His green slick hair was moving with it; and anytime he did anything you heard the clanks and chingleing from his "toys" in his pockets.

It was a good thing Joker had remembered him because there was no way Reid could give away his secrets yet. The one thing they both could agree on. After all, the Joker is all for laughs and screams first. 

"So, Puddin' how do you wanna do this? Come back home with me, or stay with your second set of soon to be dead Friends?" 

Reid adjusted as much as he could in this situation to make it easier to talk.

"Well, Honey, I'll stay for as long as you don't hurt my team. At. All. Meaning if they find me and can get past anyone you send, you won't touch ‘em."

Reid’s accent began to creep back in now that he’s back with his hubby. Joker paced a little still dragging his poor victim.

"Hmmm, since I miss you so sooooo much I think I can arrange that. Just remember that I can have everyone from Gotham come scrape them up and I will try very, very hard to keep you from who took you away. You missed me, right?" 

The Joker cackled madly but Spencer was used to it. He was also used to the pain he knew was coming. The Joker dropped him on the floor and kicked him in the stomach. Then proceeded with some tools he had on him to "punish" Spencer for leaving him for so long. 

"You're lucky I love you, darling. It really is strange seeing you in those clothes. So......boring compared to before. I'm happy you didn't lose everything however. When we leave I'll fix this up. After all, as good as you look with a vest, the better you look without...."

Spencer walked with him calmly after wiping the blood from his face so he could see easier. This, even after so many years, was normal and he didn't think for a second when going with Joker like nothing. They were lovers after all and he would show it no matter how insane his team would think he is. 

Going back to his old self almost immediately, he had a dazzling grin on and when they showed up where the other's were chained he put his hands in his pockets and flipped his hair back giving them a crazed look. They looked as if they were getting a root canal.

{+} Laptop additional


End file.
